


Пустая корона

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Даже Бог может ошибиться.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 3





	Пустая корона

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг спасибо Q-q.

Хайсе дышит так судорожно, что, кажется, его сердце вот-вот выскочит из горла, не сумев сдержать натиска рёбер. Арима почти видит, как его пальцы сжимают край столешницы в таком знакомом загнанном жесте — как будто ему недостаточно и так имеющейся под ним опоры, как будто тело вдруг становится настолько лёгким, что стоит ослабить бдительность, и неведомая сила поднимет его над полом. В вязкой полутьме Арима может различить только влажный блеск глаз Хайсе — как смазанный блик на стекле в лунную ночь. Шуршит ткань, и чернильное пятно рубашки стекает на стол за спиной Хайсе, образовывая позади него пятно из сплошного непроглядного мрака. Полузрением Арима выхватывает из темноты острые белые контуры плеч, ломкую линию шеи. Хайсе вскидывает руки в странном полустыдливом жесте, как будто эта режущая глаза белизна может запачкаться окружающей его чернотой. Смазанные блики мигают и пропадают.

— Хайсе, — мягко зовёт Арима. Что за странная реакция в подобной ситуации?.. Что ему стоит делать? — Хайсе, если ты не готов, говори сейчас.

Тот яростно мотает головой, и Ариму окатывает знакомым ощущением-воспоминанием — почти такое же чувство находило на него, когда перед ним сжимался от ужаса очередной гуль. Сейчас это было неуместное чувство. Непонятное. Неправильное. Дикое.

— Ты боишься. — Арима не спрашивает, а утверждает. — Хайсе, я не насильник. Я не буду ничего делать, пока ты не убедишь меня в том, что всё нормально. 

Белые росчерки плеч начинают трепетать ещё сильнее. Арима с трудом подавляет желание схватить Хайсе за них и хорошенько встряхнуть, приводя в чувство. Или схватить и опрокинуть этот дрожащий комок на спину, вдавливая белое в чёрное, вдохнуть полузадушенный всхлип, который почти наверняка сорвётся с его губ —Арима знал силу своей хватки. Но он остаётся на месте, держась нарочито расслабленно в те моменты, когда из-за поднятых рук украдкой проскальзывает внимательный дрожащий (боже, у него даже зрачки в глазах трясутся) взгляд. Арима терпеливо ждёт ответа. О, ждать он умеет как никто другой. Наконец он слышит сдавленное, как будто горлом сказанное:

— Я г… готов. Мне… мне просто нужно немного времени. П-продолжайте. Пожалуйста. Иначе я никогда не смогу.

Арима выдыхает и медленно протягивает руку, словно пытаясь погладить пугливое донельзя животное. Важно действовать медленно, но уверенно — чтобы Хайсе не испугался быстроты и одновременно понял, что Арима знает, что делает. Впрочем, Арима не сомневался, что последнее ему внушать не нужно. Он же всегда знает, что делает. Он же не может ошибаться. Его жизнь всегда была расписана как по пунктам, сколько он себя помнил — бесконечный лист из обязанностей, пронумерованный сверху вниз, с вкраплениями подпунктов — машинописная вереница установок. Арима всегда знал, что будет делать дальше. Думал, что знал. 

Хайсе незачем знать, что в идеально составленном списке дел Аримы принтер, с его рождения не знавший сбоев, сейчас не пропечатал строчку. Белое пятно стоит перед туманным взором Аримы, словно выжженное на сетчатке больных глаз, и смущает, раздражает, даже пугает своей чистотой. Кричит о том, что его жизненно необходимо заполнить чем-то, имеющим смысл. Этот терзающий своим отсутствием пункт нельзя обойти, чтобы приступить к выполнению следующего, и Арима в замешательстве более, чем когда-либо до этого. Ему стоит заполнить эту пустоту, заполнить правильно, чтобы всё остальное не стёрлось за ненадобностью, чтобы не оставить перед ним выжженный путь без ориентиров… Но чем? Поспешные решения — в большинстве своём неправильные решения. Если бы у него было время, ещё немного времени… но его не было. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, ни после.

Арима смыкает пальцы на запястье Хайсе и сам едва не вздрагивает от судороги, прошивающей чужое тело.

— Хайсе, — произносит он как можно мягче. — Прошу тебя, доверься мне.

Арима осекается, осознав, что добавил к своему обычно полуприказному тону какое-то слабое и несвойственное ему «прошу». Это слово звучит чужеродно и ново — ему, привыкшему направлять и указывать. Оно настолько робкое и слабое, что Арима даже ощущает желание вычистить свой рот изнутри, чтобы избавиться от постыдного следа произнесённых слов. Когда-то он решил, что не имеет права на слабость, а тем более — на ошибку. 

Некоторым достаточно и этого, думает он, осознав мгновением позже, что рука в его ладони почти перестала дрожать. Хайсе смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые в жизни. Впрочем, Арима сам не может с уверенностью сказать, что когда-либо ощущал себя так странно. Он чуть улыбается и легко гладит Хайсе по волосам, а затем мягко нажимает ему на затылок, привлекая к себе. Хайсе снова сжимается, словно пытаясь стать совсем маленьким и незаметным, но путь к отступлению уже закрыт, и он покорно замирает, не пытаясь высвободиться. Губы Хайсе неестественно горячие, как будто его сжигает изнутри лихорадка, голая кожа под ладонями пылает как расплавленная сталь — белая раскалённая сталь. Убийственная, но текучая и мягкая, позволяющая придать себе какую угодно форму — если знаешь, как с ней управляться. Арима едва ли мог утверждать, что знает. 

Арима отстраняется, давая им обоим перевести дух. Глаза Хайсе совсем близко — огромные, густо-чёрные, как тьма в этой комнате, как безлунная ночь за окном. Кажется, радужка сейчас поглотит белок, и что-то первобытное, низведённое до животного, вырвется наружу — Арима уже видел это. Это дикое и не осознающее себя билось в 240-ой камере, сдирало об стены руки-когти до костей и выло, выло, выло на одной пронзительной высокой ноте, как банши на погостной дороге. Ариме казалось, что он смог усмирить эту дикую силу, которая могла бы стать подспорьем в будущем, если знать, как ею управлять. Арима едва ли мог утверждать, что знает.

Этот трясущийся в его руках мужчина-ребёнок скрывает в себе страшные неизведанные бездны, в которые ему, не успевшему возвыситься, но уже падшему богу, наверное, никогда не будет дано дороги. Когда-то, в V-14, Арима смог увидеть лишь верхушку айсберга — и поразился уже тогда. Шло время, айсберг всё больше показывался из воды, но до промёрзшего дна были ещё многие и многие мили— и Арима не знал, существует ли это дно. 

Хайсе сдавленно хнычет, когда он решительно разводит его колени — и Арима снова останавливается.

Не столько давая Хайсе приспособиться к жуткой открытости, сколько сам привыкая к мысли, что кто-то может желать открыться и довериться ему настолько. Конечно, его сослуживцы каждый день доверяют ему свои жизни, но это доверие было чем-то иным. Арима не думал, что он может в таком нуждаться — не понимал до тех пор, пока Хайсе не предложил ему это доверие. Это был по-настоящему ценный дар — для них, замкнутых в самих себе и не пускающих в душу никого дальше невысокого порога. Этот утлый крохотный порожек был непреодолимой преградой — редкие гости натыкались на него и отступали; их собственные нечастые попытки перешагнуть его с другой стороны также заканчивались ничем. Может быть, их стараний не хватало. Может быть, им это и не было нужно.

Хныканье Хайсе постепенно стихает.

— Арима-сан, что-то не так?.. — робко спрашивает он. Арима едва различает его лицо, но, кажется, тот стал пунцовым чуть ли не до кончиков ушей, выглядывающих из-под выбившихся прядок. Какой же он всё-таки ребёнок. Как же жестоко обошлась с ним жизнь, и как жестоко поступает с ним он сам. 

— Нет. Всё в порядке. Хайсе?

— Да, Арима-сан?

— Ты прекрасен.

Хайсе быстро опускает голову, и его уши становятся совершенно багровыми. Сейчас Арима понимает его чувства — он сам никогда не понимал, что можно ответить на такой откровенный комплимент и как на него в принципе стоит реагировать. Было что-то остро-приятное в том, чтобы лишать человека дара речи таким образом. 

Арима подхватывает свой плащ с кресла и расстилает его на столе почти вслепую, руководствуясь разве что тем, что светлая ткань выделяется на тёмном дереве стола. Затем он опускает Хайсе на плотную ткань, и тот снова начинает дрожать — явно не от холода.

Времени мало, времени так кошмарно мало, думает Арима, сцеловывая со лба Хайсе крохотные капельки пота и ловя ртом его стоны. Как он мог так ошибиться в V-14 — как будто кто-то там, наверху, что бы за сила то ни была, решила поразвлечься за их счёт и ловко и незаметно подтёрла несколько пунктов в его безупречном плане. Словно прогрессирующая слепота помутила не только его зрение, но и мысли. Корона Одноглазого Короля слишком тяжела для этой головы, мантия — слишком велика для острых плеч, а именной меч безжалостно рвёт мышцы рук. Но больше некому.

Некому.

«Прости меня». Хайсе прогибается под ним так, словно вот-вот встанет на мостик — Арима видит на его плечах пару багровых пятен, похожих на чумные следы — признаки заразы. 

«Прости меня». Хайсе смотрит на него сквозь мутную влажную плёнку, его губы красные и словно воспалённые, а румянец — чахоточный, как мазки красным на белом полотне. Он тянет к нему трясущиеся руки, и Арима наклоняется сильнее, давая обвить свою шею и едва ли замечая кровь на пальцах Хайсе и собственную непривычно саднящую спину.

«Прости меня», — гремит в его голове церковным поминальным плачем. Ветер за окном наконец разгоняет облака, и показывается луна — болезненно-синюшная, как бельмо на глазу слепца. Арима наклоняется и клеймит губами бледное уязвимое горло, чувствуя струны натянутых жил. 

«Прости меня, но я никого более не нашёл. Я оставляю всё тебе — тебе, неподходящему, ненаученному, тому, кому не была нужна и не будет нужна моя цель. Оставляю тебе корону, мантию, меч, все регалии, выше которых едва ли можно подняться. Вся ответственность — на твои плечи, которые я покрыл следами, в руки, которые я сжимаю до синяков. Все будущие слова — в твои уста, которые я сейчас целую. Ты — то, что останется после меня. Величайший подарок мне от этого едва живого мира. Мой величайший дар умирающему миру и — величайшая ошибка Аримы Кишо»

Сквозь биение крови в ушах прорывается последний, самый пронзительный стон Хайсе; и Арима видит в его глазах, как от подножия трона катится вниз по ступеням, высекая искры, пустая корона.


End file.
